Dark Cosmics
In the Aeon of the Champion ''story series, the '''Dark Cosmics '''are malevolent entities composed of shadow energy. Dwelling within their own nightmarish dimension outside of the space-time continuum (the "Void"), the Dark Cosmics wish to undo the work of the Pantheon by throwing the Universe into discord and thus returning it to its original, chaotic state. For this reason, the Dark Cosmics are the ''ultimate ''antagonists of the story series, despite the demonic Marching Horde apparently having a more visible role in the destruction of all life. The Dark Cosmics are also referred to as the '''Void Lords', though this title is usually given in reference to their servitors. Despite Sargamon's best efforts, the Dark Cosmics remain the greatest threat to the existence of the Universe as we know it, and have taken advantage of the divided attention of Middle-Earth's denizens over and over again. History From the moment the physical universe came into being, the Dark Cosmics despised Order, seeing it is as dogmatic and restrictive. Yet they were powerless against the works of the Pantheon, who, during the age of Antiquity initiated the Formation and the Ordering, in which they not only gave the universe shape and form but also harmonised its previously unstable elements. To the Dark Cosmics, this was a violation of everything they sought to achieve. Pooling their energy together, the monstrous Cosmics hurled the resultant creations out of the Void, hoping that they would collide with a newly-ordered planet, or better still, a world-tree. These parasitic creatures, known as Chaos Gods' '(or "Great Old Ones") feed off of the life-force of the planets they come into contact with, swelling in size as they feasted. The Dark Cosmics hoped that a/the Chaos God(s) would slam into a food source containing an ample supply of energy such that they would be able to create a tether between the Void and Reality, enabling the wicked Cosmics to re-enter the physical world and begin tearing it apart. Better yet would be the case if a Chaos God could corrupt a world-tree, as it would mean that an entire set of worlds could be corrupted at once, increasing the likelihood of a tether being made. The Dark Cosmics did not end their strategies there. In case the Great Old Ones failed them, they also attempted to make contact with the sentient species of the Great Unknown (as it were to them), in order to seek out mortal servants who would help them fulfil their goal of corrupting the entirety of the universe. One of these unfortunate races was the Garor, who, driven insane by the whispers of the dark creatures, turned against their holy masters and lay siege to Elysium, though their rebellion, and their leader Arta'Zul, were defeated by archangel Anariel and the rest of her fellow Aesir (those who had not joined Duterius and Lucithel on their expedition to Tartarus). Appearance The Dark Cosmics have not been seen by any being, mortal or immortal, as they reside outside the pathways of reality within a monstrous dimension known only as the Void, an insidious realm of everlasting torment and tribulation. That said, if they were to make themselves appear in the Plane of Existence, then they would likely take after the Dark Stars from League of Legends. To the mortal eye they may even be rendered imperceptible because they are composed of dark matter which acts similar to a black hole. Thus, light itself cannot escape from them. Power So far, the only thing that has been able to rival the influence of the Dark Cosmics is the Pantheon, yet as of -100,000, they have all been slain by Sargamon. Trivia *The Dark Cosmics themselves are based on the Void Lords from Warcraft lore, and have a similar goal: corrupt all that exists in the universe, and turn existence into a realm of utter torment. **The Chaos Gods/Great Old Ones are thus based off of Warcraft's Old Gods, as they play a similar role in the corruption/perversion of planets and world trees. ***The Chaos Gods prefer chaos planets to regular ones, partly because they provide a diverse array of food due to the various types of magic that clash with each other on these types of planets. **The Chaos Gods do not, unlike the Old Gods, need to connect with a planet to make contact with its denizens. *The powers of the Dark Cosmics, or the effects of such, were what drove Lucithel to abandon the Aesir and form the Marching Horde in an attempt to destroy all life, for he argued that Creation itself was a flawed concept and thus, for the sake of everyone's sanity, it would be better to throw it away than leave it to fester and spoil. **The Dark Cosmics laughed at the demon lord's reasoning, knowing that they would shortly be using his Horde for their benefit over and over again. **Sargamon's own henchmen - the Princes of Hell - were not exempt from this, as after the defeat and collapse of their empire, they betrayed the Marching Horde and some have even pledged allegiance to the Void. Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Races Category:Non-gendered races Category:Villains Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Original character creations Category:People with supernatural power